


Overprotected

by Dark_Frejya



Category: Night Hunter (2018), Nomis - Fandom
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Bondage, Bratting, F/M, Graphic Description, Handcuffs, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Manhandling, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, POV First Person, Possessive Behavior, Punishment, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Frejya/pseuds/Dark_Frejya
Summary: Detective Walter Marshall lives in the heart of darkness. It impaired his vision and he truly thinks everyone is out there to get his wife while she sees things differently.  A night of partying and being reckless ends with an educational punishment.
Relationships: Walter Marshall / Original Female Character, Walter Marshall x OFC, walter Marshall x Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Overprotected

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from my Tumblr account: @littlefreya, follow for more stories.   
> Disclaimer: I don't own Night Hunter / Nomis and its characters.

**Title: Overprotected  
**

If there is anything I hate, it’s sneaking into my own god damn house at night as if I was some teenage brat. That’s what marriage to Walter Marshall does to you. According to his “deep” philosophy, all men are vultures and are just waiting for the right moment when I’m out of his sight. **  
**

Yeah, he is just being protective. he’s seen stuff that I can’t even imagine, but he is exaggerating and if he thinks I am going to live my life being stuck at home under his surveillance he is delusional.

The house is dark and serene as I enter inside. The big ol’ grunt is either at his office, working a case or asleep by now. I hang my keys next to the door and quietly take my boots off before tip-toeing into the living room. 

That’s when the small lamp in the living room lights up. 

“Sssssshit”.

I couldn’t stretch that one enough. 

Walter sits on the couch with an unimpressed glare on his rugged face. He is not even in his jammies yet, wearing his trademark black sweater and blue jeans with his legs spread lazily. He crosses his fingers together, putting his elbows on the armrest.

“You know what time it is?”

I honestly lost track of time but when I left the bar it was already around 1:30 am. I give him a sheepish smirk while taking off my winter coat and placing it on our coat hanger. 

“It’s… late?” 

He bites the inside of his cheek, one of his brows lifting up to show me he is not exactly thrilled right now. I swear, this man looks grumpy even in the photos of our wedding album. I sigh, walking toward him. “Babe, I am not one of your helpless young women, I’m a grown independent woman who can fend for herself”

“Do you have any idea how many women get kidnapped, raped or murdered every day? You didn’t even bother texting me.” he berates me as he gets up from the couch, smoothening one hand over his thick long curls. He still has his badge and handcuffs hanging from his belt. I wonder if he simply waited like that for me from the moment he got home. 

He glares at me as I approach closer to the light, his eyes making a quick observation of what I’m wearing. A black bodycon mini dress and sheer black stockings. “Where were you?” he investigates, his hand moving to stroke his thick beard as he further takes in my appearance. His face is an odd mixture of admiration and irk. 

I should have known marrying a police detective is going to be all sort of trouble. 

I roll my eyes at him and walk toward the kitchen, getting myself a glass of water. “At the bar, which I told you about this morning, detective”

“With?” He follows me slowly, standing at the entrance of our kitchen, he folds his sleeves up, exposing his thick forearms before crossing them around his chest.

“Jesus, Walter! I was out with my usual friends, do you want to test my urine for drugs too? Or do you prefer sniffing my clothes to see who I was with?” 

He remains silent at my accusations. I wouldn’t be surprised if he did sniff out my clothes, maybe he is already doing that when I am not around. Sometimes he acts more like a beast than a man. It’s ironic as he always claims that the men he catches are monsters. 

Perhaps it takes one to hunt one? 

“I’m worried about your safety” he finally replies, his eyes still running up and down my features, this time lingering, taking me in as if I am feast of some sort and he just arrived famished. I can see the sinful lust in him as it awakens. The week has been long for him, emotionally and mentally draining. For several nights I fell asleep in an empty bed and only got to see my husband when the alarm woke me. 

We didn’t even get to fool around during the mornings, having our shifts unsynchronized. 

“Did you at least get an uber home? You know you can share the location with me, so I can tell where you are and who is the driver”

I sip water from the glass and look at him with the best naive looking face I can come up with. 

“It’s a 15 minutes walk…”

“For fuck sake!” he raises his voice and holds his temples and looks at the floor with frustration as if I’m giving him a headache “Are you doing this shit to piss me off?”

I place the glass down on the kitchen counter angrily and frown back at him “You know what? If you want me safe so badly, maybe you should be home more often. I’m tired of binging on Netflix alone!” 

I immediately regret saying that. I know he is out there being a hero, giving these girls and their families their lives back or at least trying to mend the broken pieces. Doing so he is forced to dwell in the heart of darkness and it consumes him. I let him spill his pain into me whenever he needs it, to be the one person he can confide in. But even though he has my understanding, I’m not made of stone. I miss my fluffy bear of a man.

“Oh, so that’s what it’s all about, pet? Do you need more attention? That’s why you’re out at night, dressed like some…”

“Like some…. what?” I narrow my eyes, daring him to say it.

“Like some prostitute” 

I gasp at him, offended by his remark, I honestly wore this to feel sexy about myself, not to get attention from someone. My detective husband seems to know so much about murderers and men yet so little about his own woman “You know what? I’m an independent woman, I will come home whenever I want, I’ll go out with whomever I want and I’ll dress like a whore and show my ass around if I want to, and you’ll just have to deal with it, **pet**.”

“Oh?” he stares at me unimpressed and moves to puff his chest in front of me like some alpha caveman. 

“Yes, oh!” I answer, lifting up my chin in defiance, trying to ignore the intoxicating scent of his musk that’s caught up in my nose. 

Walter looks down at me, a smirk spreading on his face. He takes a step closer, putting his hand on my shoulder while leaning down to whisper in my ear. 

“Hands behind your back, darling”

I frown at his odd request when I find myself suddenly turned around forcefully with my back facing him. Both of my wrists are in his grasp and the sound of metal clicks in my ears.

“What are you doing???” I gasp, trying to set my hands free. The metal is cold against my slender wrists, the rounded chains rattling around my bones. “Walter, this is not funny!!!” 

“Good, I am not trying for it to be. You are so eager for me to teach you a lesson, aren’t you?”

He is not expecting my answer as he grabs me and throws me over his shoulder. 

“Walter!!! Stop that!” I protest breathlessly, feeling the air being kicked out of my lungs.

“I’ll stop when I’ll bloody want to” he answers determined as he carries me up the stairs. I grunt huskily, looking at my upside-down world. I am being rocked by his footsteps as he is bouncing me on his shoulder “Just look how easy it is to snatch you”

He enters the bedroom and places me down with my body half on the bed while my knees are brushing the carpeted floor. I try to lift myself back, quite hard with my hands cuffed behind my back. It takes an insane amount of body strength just to lift my head back to look at him.

Walter stands behind me, arms folded at his chest, his brow furrowed. I would have taken him angry, if not for the dark desire that’s written all over his face and the very visible growth in his nether region.

“Let me go!” I demand, squirming from side to side helplessly. 

“You still don’t get who’s in charge here” he gives me a side smirk, his eyes lit with lust as he inches closer. His shadow casts over my face and his heat radiates against my body as he leans down.

His hand presses against the middle of my back, pushing me against the mattress slightly and then gliding down the valley of my spine and up the arch of my behinds. Mapping my body possessively from edge to edge. 

“Didn’t you just say you enjoy flinging your ass at total strangers?” he asks while lifting up the skirt of my dress.

“I don…” I try to answer but my words are lost between moans as he glides his fingers between the cleft of my ass and squeezes my still covered cunt tightly. 

“I hope that’s not what you’re doing out there because that’s rightfully mine” 

I roll my chin on the mattress, squirming on the bed while Walter rubs his fingers up and down my swollen lips. It almost feels clinical how he pushes against the wetness of my stockings and underwear.

“I am… not…. your property… “ I mewl in protest, being fairly unconvincing. My body does the complete opposite, swelling for him, dripping like a fresh ripe fruit that begs to be eaten.

And then comes the punishment, to set me in my place. His palm lifts up in the air and lands across the cheek of my behinds. The force of it making me rock on the bed, my knees lifting from the floor. 

“WALTER!”

“You are my woman” he corrects me, granting me with another smack, just as bad, making sure my cunt won’t be spared under his hand. I can feel the sting, cold and hot at once, tingling across the shape of my entrance. It’s almost as if my body demands it, my buttocks sticking out to meet another harsh slap. 

I yelp, my hands fisted into little balls, digging my nails into my own flesh. Walter coos at me, his palms shifting over my behinds, now petting me with praise. “Were these expensive?” he asks whilst his fingers run between my behinds, pinching at the fabric of my sheer black stockings. He doesn’t wait for my answer as he rips a hole in them. He does the same with my panties, tearing them with ease.

I hiss, feeling the pain as the elastic bend slips from my skin harshly. My shoulders are flat against the mattress, I’m embolized, enslaved to his will. The best I can do is enjoy the beauty of my beastly husband as he dominates my body. 

“Look at you…” he murmurs, biting his lower lip as he admires the view “that hot little pussy is all soaked for me, you know who you belong to”

He looks straight into my eyes when putting his middle and index finger inside his mouth, wetting them with his saliva. “Do you think you’ve been a good girl?”

“Ye….Yes?” I ask him, obviously not the correct answer

He smiles, brushing his fingers down the cleft of my ass, circling my anus. I clench and hiss with fright which makes him chuckle viciously. “No, no you haven’t…”

“Don’t you fucking dare!!!” I warn him with menace. 

His smirk remains, his eyes glued to mine. Obviously, he enjoys having the upper hand yet he moves lower, pushing his fingers flat between my folds, mixing my wetness with his saliva before pushing deep inside smoothly. I cry out, moving forward on the bed and then back, lifting my ass to have him deeper but he places a hand on my neck and forces me down.

“Wow, you really need to be disciplined, my darling” he threatens, curling his fingers inside me “Let me enlighten you, you move when I say and come when I tell you to come” 

“Fuck you, Walter” I answer but again it’s the wrong answer, he pushes his weight onto my nape and forces his fingers even deeper inside, finding the little round spot to overstimulate me. He croons with me, his deep voice patronisingly sweet while he mocks my helpless whimpers of pleasure.

I return my gaze to him, biting on my lower lip, trying to wriggle on the bed as much as possible to have some friction against my clit. A tingle in the base of my cunt begins to spread across my cells, I feel myself close and far at the same time. But he forbids it, he pumps in and out achingly slow, looking at me with a malicious frown. 

“You want to come, pet?” he asks, his thumb brushing against my clit ghostly.

“Yes!” I call out, moving my shoulders and trying to wriggle my ass as much as possible while his fingers are still buried deep inside me. 

He withdraws his finger excruciatingly slow, leaving only the tips to hover at my entrance, taking the promise of climax away which only makes the throbbing need inside me increase. I can feel it in my ears, my heart, my cunt, my blood, everything burns for him. 

His torture is methodical, he wants to bring me to tears, to prove a point “Beg for me as a good girl would”

I’m past bargaining, I am willing to beg and cry for it, I am willing to do anything “Honey, please!” 

He moves his hand from my nape and moves to stand on his knees in front of me. One hand is kept on my arousal, toying with my cunt in a feverish tender touch while the other unbuckles his belt. I move my arms on my lower back, trying to break free through the cuffs in some sort of embarrassing futile battle. 

“Are you gonna be a good girl?” he asks, freeing his erection and holding his large shaft in his hand, rubbing it for me to see. His eyes close for a moment as he indulges himself, a soft low groan escaping his lips. 

Oh, how I fucking love the sounds he makes when we have sex. Always so vocal.

“Y..yes..yes… I’ll be good! Please penetrate me!” 

“Are you going to do what I ask you to do?” he positions the bulbous head between my lips, letting it tease my folds open. 

My legs shift between his helplessly. Every nerve in my body tries to fight to gain some control back, unaware that it’s simply impossible. “Please, I swear, I will do anything you ask me to”

Walter pushes into me at once, his throaty grunt echoing in our bedroom. I scream as he sheathes me to the hilt, making me full of his large meaty cock. My body tries to resist what I yearned for so badly, choking onto his incredible girth.

“Always so fucking tight” he growls, not waiting more than a second before pulling himself out and then pushing in again, his thighs slapping against my ass, making my body shudder. He grabs my cuffed wrists, tugging at the chin to lift me up slightly, to counter me against the vigour of his thrusts. 

I yelp as the metal bruises the bones of my wrist, I cry even harder as he ends every long thrust with a stark slam, rocking me back and forth. Our bedroom fills with wet slick noises of our bodies colliding and the symphony of his low loud groans and my high desperate cries. 

“Good girl.” he grunts, fucking me urgently now, watching as his cock moves in and out and alternating between stuffing himself so deep his balls are slapping against my clit “I’ll fuck some sense into you” 

I lose myself completely, being thrown into mindless mewling as he fucks me mercilessly, making it slightly hurt. His thrusts become rougher as my cunt tightens around him, my entire existence throbbing until I finally explode into hot white bliss. “WALTER!!!” 

He grunts behind me, letting go of my wrists to hold my ass instead and rails me from behind. He tries to fight his nearing climax, to hold longer and enjoy the divine sensation of my tight warmth as it engulfs him in a death grip but his control snaps. He calls out loudly as he spills his seed inside me but continues to grind into me through it, coating his cock with our juices while gasping with exhaustion.

When he is finally spent he pulls out and collapses on the bed next to me, his hand reaches to stroke the hair from my face. I remain in the same position, still at his mercy, feeling his hot cum trickling down my inner thighs.

“I just want to protect you” he speaks, kissing my nose lovingly. “If anything will ever happen to you, I will…”

“Nothing is going to happen to me” I correct him, kissing his fingers as he begins to trace my lips. “Not as long as you’re here”

He smiles at me and kisses me deeply. 

“Walter… the cuffs, please, it hurts” I break the kiss and move my elbows as much as I can to gesture him to set me loose.

He chuckles and then looks into my eyes, his gaze darkening once again

“Oh, we’re far from done, pet.” 


End file.
